dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Aka
"Aka" redirects here. For Ninja Murasaki's brother who also goes by this name, see Aka (Murasaki Brother). |Race = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Planet Trade Organization |FamConnect = Abo (fusee) Kado (fusee) }} '''Aka' (アカ) is a character in the 2008 OVA Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! He is the result of a fusion between the brothers Abo and Kado. Appearance Aka has a protruding appendage similar to that of Majin Buu. Aka bares some resemblance to Dodoria, one of Frieza's top henchmen. This can be attributed to comparing body builds and the spiky appendages which scale their bodies. Biography Abo and Kado were once soldiers who served Frieza, ranking in the same tier as the Ginyu Force, as Vegeta explains in hindsight. Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Vegeta's estranged brother Tarble, accompanied by his wife Gure, flee to Earth to seek Vegeta's assistance in defeating the brother duo, whom Tarble confesses have since become as powerful as Frieza and have been terrorizing a remote star which he calls home. Abo and Kado pursue Tarble and Gure to Earth using Saiyan Pods, where Trunks and Goten are unleashed on the two. After struggles from both sides, Abo and Kado fuse into Aka, prompting Trunks and Goten to fuse into Gotenks and incite another battle. Gotenks beats him and propels him into a lake with his Rolling Thunder Punch. Enraged, Aka begins to demonstes a significant devastating power and uses his three Wahaha no Ha techniques, causing the Satan Hotel to collapse. Goku and Vegeta prepare to destroy him, competing to see who would be the first in eliminating him; however, Goku plays a trick on Vegeta, distracting him and giving Goku a chance to use Instant Transmission and defeat Aka alone. Power Aka is strong enough to effortlessly defeat Goten and Trunks (both in base form), and proves to be equal to base form Gotenks. However, he is easily defeated with a single blow by Super Saiyan Goku. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Powerful Physical Combo' – Aka starts his deadly physical combo technique with a belly strike that sends the opponents away, he then grabs his opponents by their necks and carries them in midair before dragging their heads through the ground, and he finally performs a spinning toss finisher. *'Wahaha no Ha' – A green energy ball fired from the mouth. It is Aka's signature technique. **'Super Wahaha no Ha' – Aka charges a green energy sphere in his hands and brings it in front of his mouth. Then, he blows it in the form of several, compact, powerful energy sphere bullets. **'Flaming Wahaha no Ha' – A Wahaha no Ha coated in a flaming layer that is Aka's ultimate technique. Aka fires this huge ball of fire from his mouth, causing a huge amount of damage. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Yasunori Masutani Trivia *Gotenks called Aka "Abokado", a pun on avocado. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fusion Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Former Villains